strawberry
by Usachani
Summary: A small fanfic Yaoi warning  HikaruXKarouXOC-      Kaoru has been hiding his feelings from Hikaru for a while. One day He catches Haruhi and Hikaru kissing on their bed. What will poor little Kaoru do? seek revenge? Find a new love? Find out in straberry
1. Chapter 1

"Hi-karu!" I called, breathing heavily. "Nghh…a-ah…" I was drowning in an ocean full of pleasure. My fantasies ran wild, Imagining Hikaru was touching me…everywhere. "A-Ahh~" I moaned collapsing backwards on the bed. Hikaru won't be here until twelve. I thought. I pulled my hand out of the pants I was wearing…there's a lot… I shook my head and stepped into the shower. He probably won't come back…yeah, he is going to that festival with Haruhi… I punched the wall of the shower, A whirl of jealousy flowing within me. He only wants to do things with Haruhi! I don't understand it! Ever since we can remember…we've always,…. always…been together! And now she's ruining it. I stepped out of the shower but left the water running, the steam helps me cool down. Then I hear it, an unavoidable, sound.

"Hikaru`~" The voice called. I peek through the door. There was Haruhi, straddling him on our bed. Hikaru chuckled and cupped Haruhi's face in his hands, and kissed her. I felt the pain in my chest. Dammit! You cheap- I sighed and threw on my clothes. Not bothering to look at the two.

"I have an appointment. I wont be coming home tonight."

"where you going?" Hikaru asked seductively. "Don't you wanna' join us?" I ignored him and shut the door behind me.

X~X~X

"Kao-chan, right now isn't a good time." Hani said peeking through his bedroom door.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" I asked, a little irritated. I knew to be gentle with Hani, though.

"W-well…A-ah! Takashi..~ I'm talking to kao-chan~" I blinked surprise. To think Mori and Hani even have this kind of relationship. I smiled. And shouted through the door.

"Don't break Him Mori."

"K-kao-chan!" Hani didn't say more, his cheeks were flushed in a light pink blush. He shut the door as I walked away. I called the limo and headed over to Tamaki's. I wasn't going to tell him about Haruhi. Maybe say some...skan-girl he met at the festival.. I knocked on the door and waited as Tamaki's butler opened the door.

"Ah, the young Master is sleeping, could you return tomorrow evening?"

"sure.." I said. Sulking back to the limo. The sun was a crescent and held dimly lighted the path. I sat in the limo and told them to let me sleep here. I didn't want to go back in the house, I didn't want to lay in the bed with him. Knowing he touched someone else…If he touches me.. I thought. I'll feel dirty. I Felt a tear or two rush down my cheeks. Spitting images, twins, look-a-likes, brothers. Whatever you called it, My feelings for Hikaru were way beyond that point. I no longer loved him as a brother…it was more of…A longing. I closed my eyes and rested for the night..

X~X~X

As morning hit, I ran in the house, took a shower, brushed my teeth and started at the mirror. ARGH! I wanted to scream. There was no way I could forget about him. It was impossible. Why? Because every time I look in the mirror, I see him. Whenever someone mixes us up, I hear his name. And its not like I can just abandon him. Were brothers after all. I sighed and threw on my Jacket, and ate. Then waited until Hikaru joined me in the limo. The drive to the school was almost silent, until Hikaru said.

"Okay, what's wrong Kaoru?"

"Nothing..:" I said waving him off. "just enjoying the scenery." I felt Hikaru's eyes on me, but I kept my eyes ahead. I wanted Hikaru to keep his eyes on me and only me, forever...but with Haruhi in the way it was impossible.

X~X~X

As we were class, Hikaru continued to send me notes, I would say I'm fine but he we would ask if I was sure. I started to ignore him at that point. Then the teacher called for our attention.

"This is our new student watanabe Aito." The boy was at least the same size as Haruhi, which, isn't average for a boy. He had jet black hair that covered one eye and an almost Neon Violet eyes. I checked his body, then felt that feeling in my pants. I looked down and around. The girls were squealing. I heard a thud at the back of the room. A girl had fainted. The teacher patted him on the shoulder.

"Hello…you all may call me Aito-kun. I am s-sixteen…I like writing and reading…and painting. I hope we can get to know each other." The teacher scanned the room and then rested his eyes on me.

"Watanabe-san, you can sit by Hitachiin Kaoru-san." Aito's eyes scanned the room and then shuffled his way towards me. Unconsciously, raising my hand. I looked at him, he had a light blush on his face. He was cute.. I shook my head and squirmed in my seat.

X~X~X

"Boss we have some new…." Hikaru stated. I was silent for a moment and then said.

"Information,-" I didn't pause to let Hikaru interrupt me.-" There's a new student, named Aito. He made a girl faint by just standing in front of the room." Hikaru nodded joining in on he. I sat down as Tamaki started to talk.

" Mommy wants a new child~! We must recruit him!"

"Yes, Aito-san, age sixteen, birthday April Seventh, sign Aries,-he'd raise our profits greatly."

"Hey, Hika-kun, Kao-kun?" Hani said. I remembered the night before…Hani looked so…sexy.

I shooked my head. Its just the horniness talking. -"Was Ai-chan cute?" I thought about that.

Hikaru glanced at me and then, he answered.

"I suppose."

"Yeah." Our words came simultaneously.

"Let's hold a competition!" Hikaru and I announced. "whoever gets the boy to join will get to choose the next vacation, And get to spend the whole week with Haruhi!" Hikaru announced. Disgusting. I thought.

" And what about me?" Haruhi Asked.

"Simple, your debt will be erased." Kyoya said. Haruhi's eyes sparkled "Okay Let's recruit this kid!"


	2. Maid outfit? Chapter 2part one

Aito's P.O.V

"Aito! Did you make any friends yesterday?"

"N-No papa."

"what about the girls where they pretty?"

"sure...p-papa."

"want to watch shome porn?"

"No papa-a

"are you gay?"

"…..No papa." I sighed standing from the room.

"where you going?"

"To school papa.." I waited for his answer. Father was drunk. _Again._ Usually, he doesn't drink in the mornings, but since he took vacation, he's up every morning getting wasted and watching porn. I looked at the uniform…_w-why am I so nervous? It's not like your going to get noticed, Baka.* _I put it on quickly and grabbed the bento* I made for lunch, from the fridge. I watered my bamboo plant and then rushed out the door, saying an awkward goodbye to my father. I ran down the street, although, it was slowed by other people walking to school.

X~X~X

I stepped into the classroom, looking awkwardly at the boy next to me. I noticed the boy next to him looked exactly the same. Twins.

"Hey." The boys said.

"I'm Hikaru." The one farthest from me said.

"I'm Kaoru." The closest one said.

"And we're the Hitachiin Twins." They said together.

"H-hello…I-I'm Aito."_ why the hell are you stuttering you dumb ass! _

"Wanna Join the host club?" The one known as Kaoru said.

"Host club?" I asked.

"yeah, you can check it out later." Hikaru said.

"I-I don't know…" I said.

"Aww come on~" Kaoru asked.

"I-I'll think about…" I said.

They both smiled.

X~X~X

I stood in front the room entitled Music Room #3. A little Nervous. I pushed the door open a little hesitant. Then slowly walked through.

"Welcome." They said. They were all charming. I blushed looking at their faces. There was only one girl. They sat me down and I watched the twins Talking to the girls. One of them asked them me a question.

"Aito-kun, Are you going to join the host club?"

"Err…uh…I..um…" they looked at me expectantly. I sighed. " I want to, but…I have to ask them." The girls squealed, and jumped around.

"Y-you guys really want me to join?"

"Yes!" They squealed.

"Well, your in." The blonde one said. "Let's see, whats your type?" They sat contemplating. All at once they said

" The Modest Type"

"Ai-chan! You can have a White rose!" A small boy said.

"w-wait wh-what?" Just then the girls started to squeal and scream yelling. 'its perfect.' I sat there a moment. Looking at the girl in a boys uniform. As the girls cleared out I asked.

"Why's she dressed like a boy?"

"Who?" They boy…well…man with the black hair asked.

"Her." I pointed to the brunette.

"That's a he.""No, I'm a girl." She confessed.

"Now that you know our secret…let's make one for you."

"H-huh? " I asked cautiously. He handed me a box.

"Put this on." He said, I shivered at his aura. The twins pointed toward a dressing room and I threw my clothes out.

"Oi, you...your clothes hit me." One said.

"Pfft Hikaru~! Be nice." Kaoru said.

"s-sorry.." I pulled up the outfit…_MAID OUTFIT! _I almost screamed

" I-I cant put this on!" I stuttered.

"Sorry,…you have to." I think it was kaoru.

"Cant you say I put it on?" I whined. " I don't think it fits.." I was turned facing the mirror in my boxers. When Kaoru came in.

"Where doe-" He stared at me. I fell to my knees blushing.

"U-Uhm.." I felt my self turning red, he was staring.

"N-nn…w-what are you staring at?" I asked embarrassed. He was silent, and then Knelt in front of me.

Kaoru's p.o.v

_Stop it! _I grabbed his wrists. _Stop what are you doing?_ I lifted his chin, making him look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered seductively in his ear. _STOP_! I thought. I kissed him lightly on the lips. _Poor Aito.._

"I can't control it.." I continued to whisper, sliding my hand in his boxers and stroking his cock.

"Ah!.." He gasped.

"Kaoru?" I know that voice._ Shit!_ I pulled Aito up from his knees.

"Geez, if you keep gasping people are going to think bad thoughts."

Aito's P.O.V

"I can't control it." Kaoru said. _I can't either…_ I wanted to say it. I Knew I wouldn't though.

"Ah!" I tried to hold it in. I couldn't as I felt his hand on me. I heard hikaru approaching, But I didn't want him to stop.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Geez, if you keep gasping people are going to think bad thoughts." Kaoru sighed. I felt my cheeks and sighed as well, as he helped me into the maid outfit. When I walked out, The man with the glasses took a photograph.

"W-what are you doing!" I shouted, pulling the dress down.

"For keep sake." He said.

Kaoru shot me an Apologetic look. _I wanted more. I closed my eyes, remembering the touch of his hand. _

"_N-nn.." I said soflty. I glanced at Kaoru, biting my lip and blushing. His face was beat red._

"_I-I'll see you guys later." I ran home._


	3. Chapter 2Maid Outfit part 2

Kaoru's P.O.V

"-Ru….Ka…ru? KAORU?"

"H-huh?" I glanced up to see Haruhi. In front of me.

"Pick a vacation!"

"Okinawa…oh haruhi?"

"What?"

"Spend the week by yourself." I said.

"….O-okay?"

"Kyouya what's Aito's adress?"

"why do you need it?" Hikaru asked.

"'Cause."

"Why?"

"'Cause…Hikaru."

"Why?" He yelled.

"CAUSE DAMMIT!" I shouted.

"…Here." Kyouya handed me a note.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Running my hands through my hair and storming out of the club room. I called a separate limo so I could get to Aito's house…Hn.._this is it? _I glanced upon a small house, it was a little run down. Aito must be a commoner too. I got out the car and wiped my forehead, it was hot and humid. I was about to knock, when a heard glass shatter.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON!"

"P-Papa I-I'm sor-AH!" Aito!

"SORRY MY ASS!" The voice shouted, More glass shattered. I shook my head and busted through the door. Aito eyes widened, and his father glared.

"What the hell do you want?"

{Aito's p.o.v}

_K-KAORU? why is he here? How did he find out where I-_ My thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru's actions. He didn't say a word or anything he punched my father in the face, he had a scary look too.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled eventually. His eyes held deranged look.

"Kaoru stop!" I shouted. He ignored me. "Stop!" I yelled. I pulled myself up, wincing at the pain in my ribs. I couldn't see well, as one of my eyes were swollen shut. I half hugged and half pulled Kaoru back, I was gasped as I felt my self hit in the wall. Kaoru turned to me then.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yea-" I saw my father holding a knife, sneaking towards Kaoru.

"Look out!" I screeched throwing my self in front of Kaoru's back. I screamed at the pain of the knife as it dug into my shoulder.

"Aito!" Kaoru's voice was faint, I didn't exactly hear the words he was saying. His eyes, his body, his voice, all so distant.

_Is it a dream? Was I dreaming? Did I save Kaoru?…nn…so…tired. _I thought as I blacked out.

{Kaoru p.o.v}

"Aito can you hear me?" _No. no. no, no _I thought. _Don't die! Please?_ I pulled the knife out of him and held pressure on his shoulder. I sat him in the Limo and told the driver to rush in the hospital.

X~X~X

I paced the floor, waiting for the doctor to announce what Aito's condition was. At about four o'clock the other host club members filed it. Asking questions like whats wrong and what happened. I quickly explained it to them.

"Why does it matter?" Hikaru asked. "We just met him."

"Why does it matter? Why does it Matter! Aito almost got killed and you asked why does it matter? Hikaru I'm tired of your jealousy!" I shouted.

"Jelousy?" He asked, as if mesmerized by my words.

"You're the jealous one Kaoru! Ever since _She and I kissed you've been acting strange! Did you actually think that brotherly love act was real!" He hissed._

"_I hate you!" I shouted._

"_Ditto!" He said, storming out of the room. At least fifteen minutes later, The doctor came out and said we could see him._

"_Can I go in…by myself for a sec?" I asked, my voice breaking. They didn't object._

"


End file.
